spashley love always there
by spasleylove
Summary: so spencer the new girl...ashley the gay/bi/lesbian/not into labels. they both meet but will their love last
1. the new ohio girl

ok guys so this is my first fanfic so be kind ;-) thank you hope you all enjoy xxx

* * *

Im sitting in my car with my two brothers, clay and glen as much as I love glen he can be such an ass,  
were as clay is so lovely he is adopted. The reason were in the car is because my mum got a better job  
over in LA and thought it would be good to have a change.

**Glen: **mum pass me the drinks please

**Mrs c:** sure hun spencer, clay do you wont a drink

**Spencer:** nope fine but I would like to go back to ohio

**Mrs c:** spencer come on new start new friends and school ok

**Clay: **no I don't want a drink and spencer is right

**Glen: **come on new places and hott chiks

**Spencer:** ewww shut it ass eyes

**Mrs c:** ok you two enough

2 hours passed and we were in LA the hours turnt into days and into months, im now enjoying the life  
here in LA because of one person her name is ashley davies and yes she my girlfriend and im living with  
her but theres one problem and a reason my parents not so much my dad, its my mum she doesn't approve  
off ashley she never has done but to be quiet frank I couldn't careless im in love┘

wait did I just say im in love.i cant been we have only been going out for a month┘but then again I feel safe  
around ashley and she is the best thing that's happened to me... Wel apart from when I met the most sexiest  
ladys in uk cheryl cole and kimberley walsh yes the girls aloud beauty's, so this would make ashley be the  
2nd best thing that happened to me.

**Ashley: **spence hun we got school remember so hurry

**Spencer:** ash come on sunshine lets have the day off for today. A day for me and you pleaseeeeee

**Ashley:** ok only because I cant resist that cute puppy face your pulling and you no it always pulls the wool over my eyes spencer you should never have told me that sunshine because now if I don't get what I want ill pull my 'puppy face' as you call it

**Ashley: **fine what ever just don't expect it to work all the time ok.

**Spencer: **'what ever' that's all you can say and 'don't expect it to work all the time' I bet it does honey

**Ashley:** ok sugarplum you get it your way, sooo.  
(ashley starts to walk over to spence who's sitting up on their bed) what do you want to do.

ash planted a kiss on spencers neck knowing that spencer would get the idea off what ashley wants to do  
and in return ashley got a kiss back but only were she really wanted to kiss spencer, spencer moaned into  
the kiss but broke it off to tell her some big news she got yesterday night when ashley was downstairs watching tv

**Spencer: **I forgot to tell you, you know we auditioned for the parts of the two main characters on that show ermmmm

**Ashley:** south of nowhere

**Spencer:** yea we have to go back today at 10:00 because we HAVE THE PARTS

**Ashley:** oh my god we and ill repeat WE are going to be sooooooooo big now, oh my god this gives me more reason to want to take you on this bed now

**Spencer:** well not now┘ (Spencer saw Ashleys face go from one big smile to a frown)  
But later you can take me here on our very own bed tonight but remember we got to be careful because we don't want to hurt ill Spashley now do we.

**Ashley:** ok so when was you gonna tell me you have named our baby

Yea did I forget to mention Ashley Is pregnant with our baby well its Aiden's he's the boy I first went out with  
and then made me be come friends with Ashley but little did he no ill end up with her but anyway he said he'll  
be more then happy to give us his donator so me and ashley can be a family, and have a child but we agreed that  
Aiden can see the baby ok I have got to stop saying baby her name is Spashley


	2. ive changed' lots

ok guys so this is my first fanfic so be kind ;-) thank you hope you all enjoy xxx

* * *

Im sitting in my car with my two brothers, clay and glen as much as I love glen he can be such an ass,  
were as clay is so lovely he is adopted. The reason were in the car is because my mum got a better job  
over in LA and thought it would be good to have a change.

**Glen: **mum pass me the drinks please

**Mrs c:** sure hun spencer, clay do you wont a drink

**Spencer:** nope fine but I would like to go back to ohio

**Mrs c:** spencer come on new start new friends and school ok

**Clay: **no I don't want a drink and spencer is right

**Glen: **come on new places and hott chiks

**Spencer:** ewww shut it ass eyes

**Mrs c:** ok you two enough

2 hours passed and we were in LA the hours turnt into days and into months, im now enjoying the life  
here in LA because of one person her name is ashley davies and yes she my girlfriend and im living with  
her but theres one problem and a reason my parents not so much my dad, its my mum she doesn't approve  
off ashley she never has done but to be quiet frank I couldn't careless im in love┘

wait did I just say im in love.i cant been we have only been going out for a month┘but then again I feel safe  
around ashley and she is the best thing that's happened to me... Wel apart from when I met the most sexiest  
ladys in uk cheryl cole and kimberley walsh yes the girls aloud beauty's, so this would make ashley be the  
2nd best thing that happened to me.

**Ashley: **spence hun we got school remember so hurry

**Spencer:** ash come on sunshine lets have the day off for today. A day for me and you pleaseeeeee

**Ashley:** ok only because I cant resist that cute puppy face your pulling and you no it always pulls the wool over my eyes spencer you should never have told me that sunshine because now if I don't get what I want ill pull my 'puppy face' as you call it

**Ashley: **fine what ever just don't expect it to work all the time ok.

**Spencer: **'what ever' that's all you can say and 'don't expect it to work all the time' I bet it does honey

**Ashley:** ok sugarplum you get it your way, sooo.  
(ashley starts to walk over to spence who's sitting up on their bed) what do you want to do.

ash planted a kiss on spencers neck knowing that spencer would get the idea off what ashley wants to do  
and in return ashley got a kiss back but only were she really wanted to kiss spencer, spencer moaned into  
the kiss but broke it off to tell her some big news she got yesterday night when ashley was downstairs watching tv

**Spencer: **I forgot to tell you, you know we auditioned for the parts of the two main characters on that show ermmmm

**Ashley:** south of nowhere

**Spencer:** yea we have to go back today at 10:00 because we HAVE THE PARTS

**Ashley:** oh my god we and ill repeat WE are going to be sooooooooo big now, oh my god this gives me more reason to want to take you on this bed now

**Spencer:** well not now┘ (Spencer saw Ashleys face go from one big smile to a frown)  
But later you can take me here on our very own bed tonight but remember we got to be careful because we don't want to hurt ill Spashley now do we.

**Ashley:** ok so when was you gonna tell me you have named our baby

Yea did I forget to mention Ashley Is pregnant with our baby well its Aiden's he's the boy I first went out with  
and then made me be come friends with Ashley but little did he no ill end up with her but anyway he said he'll  
be more then happy to give us his donator so me and ashley can be a family, and have a child but we agreed that  
Aiden can see the baby ok I have got to stop saying baby her name is Spashley


End file.
